kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacquiline Macalima
"YOU IDIOT!" ~'Jacquiline to Flynn' Jacquiline Macalima, '''aka '''Numbuh 6.25, is a 1/2 year old 'triplet spy' of Sector R of the Philippine Kids Next Door. She is best known as one of the three members of the triplet spies. She is the monster specialist of Sector R. Her first appearance as a minor character is in the pilot, "KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL", and isn't seen again as of further notice. She, along with the rest of the Philippine Kids Next Door, is rumored to be seen as background characters in the upcoming fanfiction. Family Jacquiline has one cousin in the Teen Ninjas. Solidad Macalima Mother Rodrigo Macalima Father 'Zerina Lolosia Macalima' Cousin As a KND Operative Jacquiline is part of one of the best Philippine Kids Next Door sectors, and thus she is particularly famous for being one of three different operatives who are top spies. She is not of a high position, but is seen to take over when she has the opportunity.Sector R She is the only PKND operative who is capable of summoning monsters (whether they be native to her country or not) and is known as the Monster Queen (to which she strongly denies). Ironically, she is half manananggal, ''a Filipino monster capable of severing itself in half and still remain alive. She cannot severe herself in half, but she has a ''manananggal's draconic wings. Relationships Sector R Jacquiline is loyal like a lapdog to Sector R, and feels great responsibility for everyone there, especially for the other two triplets, Raissa and Nicole David. They're not really related, but they share a bond only true sisters have. Jacquiline is also smitten with Flynn, but the latter is hopelessly oblivious. Sector V Jacquiline absolutely adores Sector V (partly because she's very close to Kuki Sanban) and will constantly try to be on their good side. Delightful Children From Down The Lane Jacquiline is doubtful of the Delightful Children's goodness, and will sometimes go out of her way to prove that they are not what they seem. Blythe Uno Jacquiline loves Blythe like a sister, but they are usually conflicted in ordinary discussions, like what dress looks good on the other, and what music is best, etc. Appearance Jacquiline is one of the more petite members of Sector R, however, her brown hair seems to be nearly as long as her, and in braids, so it's assumed that her hair is much longer than herself when unbraided. Her eyes are a pretty forest green, and nearly always her hair has a small flower in it. Her braids are always tied up by ribbons. She wears a purple vest and an unseeable pink sleeveless shirt underneath, and has long pink and purple striped arm warmers that look like sleeves. She wears a short pink miniskirt, and wears pink sandals with criscrossing straps and a small pink flower on each side. Personality Jacquiline is a hopeless romantic, and is forever smitten with Flynn Alcaraz, though she is annoyed that he does not get her advances and usually puts it off as typical girl behavior. (She screams her head off at him because of this, but he still ''deems it typical girl behavior) She's also a total girly girl, and will regularly ask other girl operatives for advice on fashion. She's a regular fashionista, but is very preppy at times and will make her own designs for clothes. Weapons Jacquiline, like any other Filipino operative, uses a variety of weapons that are unavailable to operatives in other countries. Some are simply vehicles. '''Monster Summoning - '''She can summon monsters. F.L.O.W.R.C.A.N.N.O.N - Floral Laser Owns Worldwide Races Cause Awesome Nuclear Nuking On Nuke S.C.O.O.T.A.H - Super Charged Ominous Orthodox That Awesomifies Happiness '''L.I.L.E.E.P.A.D' - Lovely Island Lily Externally Eliminates Predominant Aerial Diversions Stories In Which She Appeared KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL (coming soon) (multi-chapter) Category:Minor Characters Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Sector R Members Category:Spies